Talk:Frieza Force
Shonen Jump Says Cooler Owns 265 Planets? Where on Shonen Jump does it say that? It doesnt. it says it in a daishenzu (Or however you spell it) --Team Midgars Silver Sinspawn 06:37, 26 August 2009 (UTC) doing the math and adding up the number of plants frieza owns and the number cooler owns isn't really trivia, it's common logic. speculation that provides no real information is not trivia (the bit about 'maybe' being king cold's planet) isn't trivia. and the part about the real-world WTO contains bias. so i carefully considered what i removed from trivia. there is a lot of 'bad trivia' like this on the site and i am trying to clean it up, since not any statement should be considered trivia. i'd talk to you about this on your talk page PrinceZarbon but your page will not let me leave a message. 02:03, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :Some of that trivia was initially added by my administrator comrades. It's actually more relevant to the article. If you feel the need to remove certain elements, please bring them up before doing so. More than often, you would find that removing huge segments of trivia (even though they may not be to your liking) are actually worthwhile bits of information. - 03:30, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :Just because an admin adds a piece of trivia does not make it worthwhile. as you can see, i cited why i removed those pieces. I have an interest in making this wiki better, and anyone who puts more of a priority on that than patting admins on the back should be able to clean things up. 12:24, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm not liking this harsh tone I'm getting here. Not to be controlling, but we're not "patting" each others backs. It's just a matter of courtesy because what you may not consider trivia, may actually be trivia. Please just remember that what you edit may be reverted because there are members who don't agree with your mentality dear comrade. - 15:13, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Members of WTO escaped OK, I know some members of the World Trade Organization made their small appearance on the Super 17 Saga of GT years later when Hell opened up with Earth. 21:14, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Is this a fan term WTO, is it used ANYWHERE? The people on the Daizenshuu EX are mocking you guys. make sure EVERYTHING is factual. AND NO FANMADE TERMS turles shud'nt turles be on the list of known members? 23:18, June 14, 2010 (UTC) blog cheack out saiyan srmy on blog and answer it please.A saiyan warrior 23:28, January 15, 2011 (UTC) The inclusion of Turles? It's still confusing to me as to why Turles is included here. Besides the fact that he's a Saiyan by descent and wears the common military garb attributed to the Saiyan forces and Frieza's forces, we don't necessarily have any confirmation of Turles being associated with Frieza's military in any way or form. I don't remember Turles associating himself with the Frieza army or even mentioning any form of prior allegiance to Frieza. If anything, he barely even notates knowing the likes of Vegeta and Nappa. I'd reconsider placing Turles in the "Known Members" section unless there's actual confirmation of his placement in this organization, as currently there's no definitive proof of his being aligned, organized, or in association with Frieza or the World/Planet Trade Organization. - 20:57, May 23, 2011 (UTC) I agree. Since when is he a known member? 21:41, May 23, 2011 (UTC)! Bardock: Father of Goku update Since Toobi and Kyabira have been shown, should they be added to members of the organization? 10:59, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Spelling Error Why is this spelled "Planet Trade Organization"? This is clearly spelled wrong on this whole page, as it should be "Organisation". Who ever wrote this was lacking grammar spelling? This should be fixed immediately as spelling errors are not accepted. 23:36, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :Lol, I know you don't realize it, but using the terms "wrong, should be, lacking grammar spelling, error" when referring to regional differences is super prejudice. See the Manual of Style for details on spelling/grammar preferences. The short version is that American English is preferred. 02:24, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh, well I do not mean to be prejudice, don't get me wrong. I didn't really know there were varients of English to this extent. I though it simply meant the way it was pronounced, not the spelling. So according to the manual of style, it accepts only American English? Seems unsual as many people are from around the world on this site. 00:17, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :It's not unusual, it would be unusual if some other English variant were used. There are more users of the English DB Wiki who come from regions where American English is the preferred variant than any other individual variant. This was confirmed years ago by consensus, and more recently using simple IP analysis software. 00:26, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, well I understand it now. I guess I cannot stand up against the majority of the people lol. Sorry for making a false assumption on my part. 00:30, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :More important than the language of this site's viewers is the fact that this site is about the Dragon Ball franchise, which was created in Japan. In countries other than Australia and the UK (and probably some other, minor countries) the "-ize" ending is preferred over the "-ise" ending. If you consult your British dictionaries, they'd actually agree on this subject. The "-ise" is something that has become acceptable through repeated misuse, sort of like "besides" instead of "beside", and "anyways" instead of "anyway". SS4Gogetenks (talk) 22:08, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Proper nouns Wouldn't it be "Planet T'rade '''O'rganization," seeing as it's the name of a company/team/whatever you wanna call it? :Unfortunately, the organization is never actually named, so this wouldn't be a proper noun. It's like if we referred to McDonald's as an "Irish restaurant with burgers." 02:03, January 23, 2012 (UTC) ::I see; I could've swore it was name. Sorry, my mistake. Thank you for informing me. It's one of the common fan names, but it's just a straightforward derivation resulting from the observation that they are an organization whose trade is planets. We strongly dislike having to resort to fan names, but we do have to refer to it as something. Other common fan names for this group are "world trade organization" and "world trade federation." 03:13, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :Don't worry, Ten. I completely understand the not wanting to use fan name; but, whar can you do? Episode of Bardock Inclusion I know of the whole 'Canon Level' thing, and that ia exactly why I'm bringing this up. Acording to Episode of Bardock the Planet Trade Organisation started with Chilled's group of pirates. Should that information really be posted on the page? Is the information of a spin-off manga relevant enough to state that?TomNamikaze 19:45, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :It is the only official source for the origin of the organization. What other than spin-off would have revealed the origin of the organization?? The manga is based on Goku's story. Generally, info about support characters or vilains are revealed in spin-off if not included in the main media. 20:30, February 24, 2012 (UTC) I agree. The stance in the Manual of Style is to list all available, official information, and only exclude (or state separately) that which is contradicted by a higher level of canon. 21:38, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Wouldn't Frieza have had control over at least 80 planets since it showed him conquering another planet sometime after he destroyed the Saiyan homeworld? 23:27, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Planet Trade Organization's net worth It is stated that Frieza owns 79 planets and that Cooler owns 256 planets. To calculate the lower bound of PTO's yearly profits, I'm assuming that they tax their planets at a slightly lower rate than the United States government taxes its citizens, and assuming that Earth in 2012 would be a slighty above-average planet of those 335, and finally, giving King Cold no planets. The expected revenue for PTO is about 2 quadrillion dollars a year. For the higher bound, I'm assuming the tax rate is slightly higher than the US government's (which is probable), and assuming Earth in 2012 would be somewhat below-average (also probable), and giving King Cold 25 planets (probable as well), the expected revenue for PTO is about 6 quadrillion dollars a year. I think a 5 quadrillion number would be fair. PTO has operated for at least 214 years (probably much longer than that), and while it's safe to say that they collected more planets as they went along, their profits have probably been in the quadrillions for quite some time. At the height of their operations, PTO was probably worth between 500 quadrillion and 1 quintillion dollars, easily the richest group in the Dragon Ball frachise. SS4Gogetenks (talk) 22:23, July 11, 2013 (UTC) :I don't think they're making any yearly revenue from most of these planets. They tend to wipe out all life, and I have never heard of them mining for resources or anything. 22:53, July 11, 2013 (UTC) :They have to be making SOME sort of revenue. Even if its not monetary, they still have ridiculously large spaceships, and doctors, and soldiers, etc. Those all count as assets, even the people because they're essentially slaves. I do think they are "taxing" the planets they own though...why else would they "own" them instead of wiping them out? SS4Gogetenks (talk) 23:00, July 11, 2013 (UTC) :I should also add that even if PTO is not taxing its planets, they are still worth several quadrillions because of their real estate holdings. SS4Gogetenks (talk) 23:02, July 11, 2013 (UTC) ::They don't charge inhabitants for the property. Real Estate isn't the game they're playing. They execute the inhabitants in order to avoid future complications or uprisings. Also, they pretty much conquer the planets rather than use them for perpetual revenue. The only revenue gained/earned comes from the complete sale of a planet as a whole. Since they have over 300 under their command, it gives them more power and more control for future acquisition. See, the more soldiers they have working in the regime, the more easily they can conquer the planets. - 00:26, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::I agree that my numbers are off by quite a bit (probably around 1000x off) because I didn't take into account the fact that PTO isn't out for profit, but even nonprofit organizations have a net worth based on their assets. So, even if PTO never plans to sell any of their property, that property still has value which contributes to their net worth. They do own the land on the planets they have conquered and its inhabitants would not put up a serious fight to stop the sale of land, so the value of that land should definitely be counted in PTO's assets. SS4Gogetenks (talk) 13:15, July 13, 2013 (UTC) ...Why are we discussing this? Is there a disputed edit on the article or something? 20:30, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Rename The name "Planet Trade Organisation" was conjecture based off of Krillin mentioning the "planet trade", and we created a name from that since there was no other official name. However in Resurrection F Frieza refers to this group as the "Galactic Frieza Army", since this is the group's actual name we should rename it, and have Planet Trade Organisation as a redirect.Neffyarious (talk) 13:12, May 29, 2015 (UTC) :Sure, I guess, but you'll have to fix all the 16:48, May 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Neffyarious, good find. Sandubadear, do we know anyone with a bot? This should be fairly simple for one. 22:56, May 29, 2015 (UTC) :Anemicne has the Anemobot. Ask him. 23:14, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Alright. I'll get it going. It's about time I get to blank the Recent Wiki activity page again. — A (t • ) 01:27, May 30, 2015 (UTC) I'm so glad this finally gets the proper name of the Japanese version. Planet Trade Organisation? Sounds like real estate marketing on planet-wide scale. Not fitting for the Emperor of the Universe. Now if only the rest of the wiki would adhere to the original source material properly... DraculaCronqvist (talk) 08:41, May 30, 2015 (UTC) :I see the renaming of this article is going to alter numerous articles in their grammar setup, unless they are already fine. In some articles, we have previously referred to it as the PTO as opposed to the full title, but if the bot catches all these and shifts 'em to GFA, then I guess it's fine. Either way, I have no preference of which title is used, I simply feel we need to make sure it is correctly adjusted on all the articles. - 16:56, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Anemicne, can you switch PTO to GFA across the wiki? 01:02, May 31, 2015 (UTC) :I preferred the Planet Trade Organization better. I typically take "movie" canon, as a canon of their own, not usually as a canon to tie down with the DBZ series. However, since all series are being taken into account, I suppose the new name will be alright (Guess it'll have to be.) Ripto (talk) 20:45, June 1, 2015 (UTC) But Planet Trade Organization is not even an official name, while Galactic Army is. 20:53, June 1, 2015 (UTC) :That is very true. We just did not have the "official" name until years later. I just personally take movie canon as something different. I do not disagree with the name at all. Was the name of the organization ever stated in the manga? Ripto (talk) 21:00, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Only in the Resurrection F manga. 21:02, June 1, 2015 (UTC) :Ahh though so. In the DBZ manga, was Krillin's statement of the "Planet Trade" present in there too? Or was that anime only? Ripto (talk) 21:07, June 1, 2015 (UTC) I think it was only in the FUNimation dub of DBZ. 21:19, June 1, 2015 (UTC) :Fair enough. Thanks :) Ripto (talk) 21:21, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Empire-Corporation? I'm afraid I'm not sure how this defines the GFA. Is it possible that someone was looking for megacorporation or something?--Observer Supreme 17:25, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Rename 2.0 Since we are going by the "DUB TERMS", this page needs a name change to "Frieza Force" and there are like a lot (over 1000 pages i guess) of pages with Galactic Frieza Army on there so there needs to be a bot to change it all. Meshack (talk) 20:10, September 23, 2015 (UTC) :Anemicne has a good bot for doing just. If we decide that's what we want to do. 04:37, September 24, 2015 (UTC) If we are going by dub terms, we have to do it. I mean Frieza Force not Frieza Forces Meshack (talk) 04:39, September 24, 2015 (UTC) This page is ready when 10X is. Meshack (talk) 02:03, September 26, 2015 (UTC) :Yup, I missed that it was named in the new movies earlier. That's what the producers decided the best translation is so let's roll with it. 03:11, September 26, 2015 (UTC) :We'll need someone with a bot to change every instance of Galactic Frieza Army to Frieza Force.Neffyarious (talk) 03:34, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Interestingly enough the Frieza Force recruitment video released by FUNimation refers to Frieza's empire as the Frieza Force, the Galactic Frieza Army, and the Planet Trade Organization.Neffyarious (talk) 05:49, September 26, 2015 (UTC) :I didn't see a reference Meshack (talk) 14:31, September 26, 2015 (UTC) The bits where it says "in association with Red Ribbon Army and Ginyu Special Corps", they small writing at the bottom has those titles.--Neffyarious (talk) 14:59, September 26, 2015 (UTC) :What's interesting is that over a decade ago, sometime in 2004, I came up with the name '''Frieza Force for a forum I started and for some odd reason, now it's considered the primary title for the organization? Here's the link to my forum... it's been on my userpage forever now and it hasn't really been active since 2010: Frieza Force - 17:53, October 11, 2015 (UTC) :That's crazy Meshack (talk) 18:11, October 11, 2015 (UTC)